tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
The Shadows of Tyranil
The Shadows of Tyranil were a cult, who were founded some time between The Legend of Nirn and the Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin. They were founded in the aftermath of Tyranil's defeat at Red Mountain and seemingly worship him and his shadows. They are based in Morrowind, close to the Red Mountain, using the smoke from the volcano to enter and leave their sanctuary, undetected. Due to Tyranil's ties with the Adamantine Empire, they currently aid and assist them, however, they have been known to go against factions, such as the M.O.R.A.G T.O.N.G, who are also allies of the Adamantine Empire. After the cataclysmic event at the summit of the White Gold Tower, the group disbanded as their Master, Tyranil, was dead, with no hope of him returning. History The Shadows of Tyranil was founded by Indara Sil, a Chimer, who appears to have been inspired by Tyranil's work. She built up the organisation over several years but her leadership capabilities were questionable, to say the least. The group recieves a change in leadership after Sigard arrives and deems Sil to be a useless leader and mutinies against her, turning most of her people on the Chimer and having her imprisoned in the dungeon. The Nord continued to torment her for a three months, for his amusement before he eventually kills her, to make room for new prisoners, with little to no remorse. Sigard rules with an iron fist and it is assumed that he implemented the mouth defiiling of his agents, stitching their lips together and burning the inside of their mouths out, with a hot poker, so that they couldn't speak, when captured. The Shadows of Tyranil's higher officers get to keep their mouths, it is assumed that agents can never be promoted and as a result of this, their lives are undervalued as they are often sent on suicide missions. Amazingly, people offer themselves, willingly to this, so it can only be assumed that they are extremely loyal or that they are being tricked or even posessed or controlled. Despite the name of the Cult, it appears that the cult's true loyalties lie with the Shadows and Tyranil is seen as somewhat dispensible. Of course, he is highly priorities above everyone else but the Empress and the Shadows, who are crucial to Sigard's plans. According to Sigard, he plans to use Kaizen's Lance of Retribution (Or Spear of Bitter Mercy as it was formally known as) to create a gateway to Aetherius, it appears that he does not intend to travel to the afterlife but instead wishes to create a large amount of chaos, using the power. He hopes that Tyranil and the shadows can absorb this energy and become more powerful than they ever were before. Of course, this would also mean the destruction of the Imperial City, which would be a plus for Tyranil and the Adamantine Empire. After Tyranil and Mikasa's deaths at the top of the White Gold tower, the shadows had no hosts and were either destroyed or reduced to nothing. The group disbanded as they lost their purpose, most of the agents, given that they couldn't speak and were deformed, probably committed suicide. Units There have currently only been two units presented thus far... Agents Agents are the stealth operatives of the Shadows of Tyranil, according to Kaizen, their armour is remaniscent of the armour that some Dark Brotherhood members used to operate in, though the armour is incredibly dated before his time. He demonstrates that one of its major flaws was the fact that the telescopic eye could penetrate the eye socket, if their face was hit hard enough. They wear leather armour, which is almost skin tight and noticeably a mask, with some sort of telescopic lense on it. They are seemingly stealth warriors, who have the power to teleport and usually use small melee focussed weapons. It is revealed that all agents have their mouths mutilated, to prevent them from talking, if they are captured. However, due to the fact that they are loyal to a degree of insanity, it's unlikely that they would talk anyway. Officers Only a few officers have been shown, Sigard, Lott, Loathius and Reagon. They wear robes and are often magic users, their teleporting abilities appear to be greater and they are allowed to think and speak for themselves. Appearances The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin V The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin VI The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin IX The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin X The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin XI The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin XII The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin XIII The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin XIV The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin XV Category:Factions Category:The Legend of Nirn